Laurel Lance (alternate)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Laurel Lance. :For her Earth Two counterpart, see Laurel Lance (Earth Two). Dinah Laurel Lance (born c. April 10, 2336) is a female meta-human from an alternate reality on Earth Fifty. She is a former member of Team Arrow and the former Black Canary. After exposure to the dark matter released from Harrison Wells S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Laurel gained the ability to scream at a high frequency. Using these powers for good she adopted the name Black Siren and formed a vigilante team of her own, Team Black Siren and later became a member of the Birds of Prey after arriving on Earth One in 2389. Biography Early life Laurel was born on April 10th, in the year 2336 on Earth Fifty and raised in Starling City. At some point in her life, Laurel met Typhuss James Halliwell and they fell deeply in love. Team Arrow Laurel joined Team Arrow and became a vigilante, she used Black Canary as her code-name. A year later Laurel left the team and moved to Central City to start over again. Becoming a meta-human and Black Siren On December 11, 2379, Laurel was one of the many affected by Harrison Wells' particle accelerator, and gained the power to emit powerful sonic screams. Following this, she became the vigilante called "Black Siren" and helped many people, she formed a vigilante team of her own, Team Black Siren to help protect Starling City from criminals. Travel to another reality and joining the Birds of Prey ]] One day in 2389 Laurel was sucked into a portal and transported to another reality where she met Barbara Gordon. Laurel joined Oracle's vigilante team the Birds of Prey to help protect New Gotham City from meta-human criminals and other criminals. (''Birds of Prey'' episode: "The Visitors") She met Team Arrow including Curtis Holt, Oliver Queen, John Diggle, Rene Ramirez, Evelyn Sharp, Felicity Smoak, Rory Regan, Laurel Lance, Typhuss James Kira, Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan and Helena Kyle. She met Typhuss prior to this. Personality Laurel is idealistic, intelligent, hard-working, and fights hard to get what she wants. She can be stubborn, feisty, and independent and doesn't like to be told what to do. However, Laurel shows she has a big heart, being open-minded and inquisitive, having a tendency to see the best in the people around her. However she is also very intelligent and observant woman. Powers and abilities Powers ]] *'Meta-human physiology': After Laurel was struck by the energy of the Particle Accelerator explosion on her Earth, this altered her DNA and supercharged her cells, augmenting her physiology into beyond peak human condition. **'Superhuman sonic scream:' Like her counterpart of Earth One, Laurel is able to emit a high frequency scream, though unlike Black Canary it physically comes from her voice rather than a sonic device. The highest known frequency the scream can reach is 250 decibels. Her scream is so strong that it can launch a full-grown human, even potentially killing them, and also cause tremendous damage to the area. Lights malfunction when she screams and cause tremors when used in an enclosed space, such as the Arrowcave. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Laurel is in top physical condition with fast reflexes and strong enough to nearly kill the Cat in a fight. Her durability is also remarkable as she is sturdy enough to be unfazed after being hit by a shuttle; her conditioning also lets her recover from most injuries, like the aforementioned, very quickly (though not superhumanly). However, her uniform might have some impact resistant material that allowed this to be possible. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Expert leader:' Laurel is an extremely intelligent and observant woman, she is an expert leader and strategist. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Laurel has proficiency in unarmed combat. While striking at Lex Luthor while he was disoriented by her sonic scream, she demonstrated a series of well coordinated punches and kicks. Against more skilled opponents however she seems to be outmatched as she was unable to handle herself against other opponents. *'Stealth:' Laurel has demonstrated to be elusive, as after disorienting her enemies with her sonic scream she was able to quickly vanish from sight. Equipment *'Black Siren suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while fighting crime as Black Siren. *'Gloves': She wears gloves that are suitable for her in fist-fighting. Former equipment *'Black Canary suit:' Laurel wears a black leather suit while fighting crime as Black Canary. The suit is a modified version of the one used by her sister. She also wears the black mask and used to wear the blonde wig prior to abandoning it to hide her identity from her enemies. *'Tactical tonfas:' Laurel later used a tactical tonfa or side-handle baton, like the one used by SCIS officers. She is able to wield this weapon proficiently while fighting enemies including League of Assassins members. After, five months, she has adopted a second tonfa when facing H.I.V.E., to help her deal with multiple skilled opponents. *'Canary Cry:' An updated version of the sonic device that both Sara and Laurel used. This device was made by Cisco Ramon as a favor to Laurel. *'Expandable batons:' After taking her role as Black Canary, Laurel took Sara's bo-staff to fight crime. The staff consists of a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff. Laurel later abandoned this weapon in favor of a tactical tonfa. *'Sonic device:' Laurel used the sonic device of her sister to stun two criminals and break their car windows. Laurel later abandoned this device when she asked Cisco to make her a modified version the sonic device. Category:Meta-humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Birds of Prey Category:Lance family Category:Doppelgängers Category:Laurel Lance Category:Breachers Category:People from Earth Fifty Category:Team Black Siren members Category:Team Arrow (Earth Fifty) members